TiK ToK
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2009 |difficulty = (Xbox 360) Medium (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 3 1 (Beta) |dg = |mode = Classic |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Purple 2A: 2B: Fuchsia |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (Remake) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 73 (JD2/''JDW2''/''JDGH'') 81 (Remake) |kcal = 23 |dura = 3:24 |nowc = TikTok |audio = |from = album }}"Tik Tok" (stylized as "TiK ToK") by is featured on , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with cyan shoulder-length hair. She has hot pink diamonds painted around her right eye to resemble claw marks. She wears a loose cyan minidress with mutliple tears across the torso and belted by the hips with a hot pink belt. Underneath her dress is a yellow t-shirt and yellow tights with multiples tears throughout. She also wears hot-pink socks and cyan heels with matching tassels. Her accesories include a yellow bangle on her left wirst and cyan bracelets on her right wrist. Remake In the remake, the dancer is in a slightly lighter darker hue and is made more realistic. Her face is also less visible. She also now has a faint blue outline. tiktok coach 1@2x.png|Original Tiktok coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is full of colored lightning drawings and some graffiti. Colored lightning strikes from off-screen. The flashes of lightning bring the dancer to the screen. Remake The lamps are farther away from each other in the remake, and the flashes of lightning in the corners are now in full opacity. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lift your knee and throw your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your mouth and your left hand on your hip. Gold Move 3: Put your right arm over your left hand and on the side of your face. This is the final move of the routine. Tiktok jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Original) Tiktok jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Tiktok gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Tiktok jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Original) Tiktok jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Tiktok gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Tiktok jd2 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Original) Tiktok jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Tiktok gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups ''is featured in the following Mashups: *Dynamite'' *''Want To Want Me'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Tribal Dance'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' (Best of ) *''Animals'' (Club) Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Arm Pulse *Chicken Dance *Duck Dance *Glider Girl *Reaching Up *Sweet Stroke *Whip And Circle *Whip It Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The 2010s Were Banging * *All Songs S-Z Trivia *''Tik ToK'' is the first song by Kesha in the main series. *" " and "drunk" are censored. **This is the second song with any censorship in the series, the first being Bebe. ***However, in Bebe the censorship was already there from the song itself, which makes TiK ToK the first song to have censorship added by Ubisoft for the game. *'Gold Moves 2 and 3' were not originally intended to be Gold Moves, as shown in the gameplay of E3 2010, but they were added in the final version.https://youtu.be/satTIKayeqI **Additionally, the pictograms were slightly different. This was later changed. *In , this dancer demonstrates how to play the game with the photo "Follow the dancer on the screen like they re your reflection on a mirror"; however, the song does not appear in that game, but in . **This is also the case for Girlfriend. *On the square, the loading screen and "Place yourself next to the dancer" lobby, the diamonds near the dancer s eyes are not visible. *The dancer appears on both the PAL and NTSC covers for . *The coach was remade differently on the cover in than she is in the actual gameplay. *''TiK ToK'' has completely altered color scheme on the cover. This also happens with Hey Ya and Firework. *Along with Hot Stuff and U Can't Touch This, this song was temporarily removed from on March 26, 2015. However, it was later returned later that day. *When the release of the song was announced via social networks, the coach was accidentally used instead of the remade one. look here *The coach s hair is shorter on the menu icons of , Greatest Hits and Wii 2. *In , the lightning sound from the beginning is removed. In , and later in , it is re-added, along with some giggling at the end of the track. This giggling came from the original track. *In and Unlimited, the sound effect from s audible "1, 2, 3, 4" count in is still present at the start of the routine. **This count in is synchronized with the flashing triangle or spotlight at the end of the pictogram bar. *In the remake, sometimes the pictograms appear slightly out of sync with the song but the flashing triangle and spotlight, as well as the highlighting lyrics, are not. *In the files, a beta pictogram can be found. It looks very similar to a pictogram used in the previous versions of the routine. *The three pink stripes on the coach s right eye are mirrored on the avatar. *A red shadow of the dancer along with a red warning sign is used as a placeholder bubble while selecting a DLC from the store in . *This coach appears in the intro of every preview gameplay, along with the coach from Firework. *The coach s eye tattoo is a little bit glitchy, as it sometimes disappears. *The song is referenced in some scoring detection files for the Extreme Version of Animals.https://prnt.sc/fp4swi *In the Xbox 360 version of , the Gold Move after shine does not appear if the player performs a Gold Move correctly. Gallery Game Files TikTok cover jd2.png|''TiK ToK'' ( ) Tiktok thumb@2x.png|'' '' ( /''Wii 2) Tiktok.jpg| '' (Remake) TikTok Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach tiktok cover albumbkg.png| album background tiktok banner bkg.png| menu banner tiktok map bkg.png| map background tiktok cover@2x.jpg| cover TikTok_Cover_1024.png| cover Tiktok ava.png|Avatar Tiktok golden ava.png|Golden avatar Tiktok diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Tiktok jd2 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original) tiktok pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) Tiktok jd2 background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2tiktok.png|''TiK ToK'' on the menu Tiktok jd2 ready.png| ready screen TikTok jd2 gameplay.png| gameplay tiktok jd2 score.PNG| scoring screen Tiktok jdwii2 menu.png|''TiK ToK'' on the menu tiktok jdwii coachmenu.png| coach selection screen tiktok jdgh menu wii.png|''TiK ToK'' on the menu (Wii) tiktok jdgh menu xbox.png|''TiK ToK'' on the menu (Xbox 360) tiktok jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) tiktok jdgh coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Screenshot 2019-09-22 at 11.38.54 AM.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Screenshot 2019-09-22 at 11.36.34 AM.png| (updated) scoring screen (Updated) Tiktok jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Tiktok jd2016 load.png| loading screen Tiktok jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Tiktok jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Tiktok jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Tiktok jd2017 load.png| loading screen Tiktok jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Tiktok jd2017 score.png| scoring screen TikTok jd2018 menu.PNG|''TiK ToK'' on the menu TikTok jd2018 load.PNG| loading screen TikTok jd2018 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen Tiktok jd2019 menu.png|''TiK ToK'' on the menu Tiktok jd2019 load.png| loading screen Tiktok jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images tiktok promo coach 1.jpg|Promotional coach 1 Tiktok promo coach 2.png|Promotional coach 2 Beta Elements Tiktok beta pictos 1.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 ( ) Tiktok beta pictos 2.png|Beta pictograms 3 and 4 ( ) tiktok now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram ( ) Others Tiktok jdnow no gui 1.png|No-GUI screenshot 1 (remake) TikTok jdnow no gui 2.png|No-GUI screenshot 2 (remake) Tiktok different squares.png|Comparision between and advertisement squares tex1 256x256 029b2ab2b2a00dd8 14.png|The coach used as a placeholder bubble in the in game store on Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the intro of the preview gameplays Tiktok jdgh xbox360 gm error.gif|Gold Move effect glitch in the Xbox 360 of (the second part does not appear) Jd02 item 01.png|Sticker on Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - TiK ToK Tik Tok (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers TiK ToK - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays TiK ToK - Just Dance 2 TiK ToK - Just Dance Greatest Hits TiK ToK - Just Dance Wii 2 TiK ToK - Just Dance Now TiK ToK - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Tik Tok TiK ToK - Just Dance 2018 Tik Tok - Just Dance 2019 Extractions TiK ToK - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) TiK ToK - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) TiK ToK - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:TiK ToK pl:TiK ToK ru:TiK ToK es:TiK ToK de:TiK ToK tr:Tik Tok Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Songs by Kesha Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs